<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>movie nights on the houseboat by ghostkids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196862">movie nights on the houseboat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostkids/pseuds/ghostkids'>ghostkids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>code:red [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Description of Injuries, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Uses They/Them Pronouns, Multi, Nonbinary Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostkids/pseuds/ghostkids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when anarka couffaine walks into her own living room, she gets quite the surprise. luka did say he was having friends over...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Anarka Couffaine &amp; Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Anarka Couffaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>code:red [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has not been edited like, at all. i will definitely be coming back and fixing this but right now i just wanted to post it. please let me know if you like this concept and want me to continue it! it was a random idea but i like it so i will probably end up continuing it at some point either way.</p><p>thank for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>anarka couffaine has learned to expect almost everything. she isn't overly shocked when she learns that her son is dating both of paris’s main heroes; she has had her own suspicions about exactly who the snake hero ‘viperion’ is for a while now, even if she won’t voice them to him. she can’t be surprised, not with what’s been happening in paris lately.</p><p>she still startles when she passes the living room couch. luka is curled up on the couch with a blanket, chat noir leaning into his side. the hero’s eyes are watching the television, but the way that his face is turned and the sleepy look to his eyes show that he isn’t paying that much attention to the movie. luka looks almost asleep himself, his eyelids heavy. but neither of those things causes anarka to startle, even though luka hasn't fallen asleep on the couch since he was just turned five years old and had learned (by accident) that his father didn't want luka and didn't want his sister juleka either. he had fallen asleep on the couch that night, wrapped in anarka's arms, and then never again.</p><p>no, what causes her to startle is the person curled into luka’s other side. they’re mostly buried under the blanket, face turned toward luka and away from the rest of the room. one of their hands reaches across luka to hold chat noir’s hand, although the black cat seems to be the only one actually keeping their hands together at this moment. (anarka thinks to herself that this will be changing soon, since chat noir looks about to fall asleep as well.)</p><p>anarka doesn’t show that she is surprised, but she does take a breath to steady herself as luka looks up, because she’s caught enough of a glimpse as luka shifts to see the still-healing stitches along their face, bruising purple yet slowly yellowing against the curve of their jaw. ladybug.</p><p>they're definitely asleep, and definitely in civilian form, and this must be ladybug. anarka feels briefly pleased that one of the heroes of paris would feel safe enough to be in their civilian form, that they would trust her enough not to look at their true face; <em>no, anarka, </em>she tells herself, <em>stop being so childish; </em>then, reason hits her as she realizes that they probably didn't know she was there. they probably thought they had the boat for their own, and, of course, ladybug trusts luka and chat noir far more than they would trust anarka. (they wouldn’t be in a relationship if ladybug didn’t trust both of them. anarka wishes she had learned that lesson sooner herself.)</p><p>anarka thinks to herself that luka is giving the heroes comfort, just like she did for him so long ago, and feels a flash of pride.</p><p>luka confirms her former suspicions in the next moment, as he blinks sleepily at her. "hey, maman," he says. "i didn't realize you were home."</p><p>"just got back half an hour ago," she says by way of explanation. “i’ll just leave you three to your movie.”</p><p>quiet as she's trying to be, the sound of her voice disturbs ladybug. the hero shifts, humming softly as they begin to wake up.</p><p>"luka? what's happening?"</p><p>luka runs one hand through their hair. "go back to sleep, l," he says softly. "you're on the boat. that's my maman. you're safe here."</p><p>"...oh," ladybug mumbles. they sound almost like they want to say something else, but their silence drags on, and after a minute anarka realizes that they have fallen back asleep, head turned farther against luka's to hide their face from the rest of the room.</p><p>"do they need anything?" anarka asks, referring mainly to ladybug but also to chat noir. luka, she knows, would either ask or get anything he needs by himself; ladybug and chat noir, on the other hand, seem to be almost shy outside of the akuma battles.</p><p>"we're okay for now," luka says. "thank you."</p><p>anarka leaves them to watch their movie, already knowing that they will be asleep within minutes.</p><p>sure enough, when she goes past them an hour later on her way to bed, all three are fast asleep. their blanket is starting to slip off the couch. she considers pulling that blanket back over them, then thinks twice and takes another blanket from the basket to place over the sleeping group instead. chat noir has joined ladybug in sleeping in civilian form, luka's arms draped protectively over each of them, and she doesn't want them to wake up and mistake her actions as trying to see their true identities. (never, but especially not after the last week ladybug's had.)</p><p>"goodnight," anarka whispers softly, then flips off the light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>anarka wakes up to the smells of cooking food and the sounds of clattering pans and unfamiliar voices in her kitchen. she thumps her feet on the floor several times as she makes her way to the door; she isn't sure if luka actually knows either or both of the superheroes' civilian identities, but she doesn't want to figure that out by walking into the kitchen while one or both of the heroes are not transformed.</p><p>"good morning, maman," luka says from the kitchen, echoed by twin calls of "good morning, mme. couffaine," from ladybug and chat noir.</p><p>"good morning," she calls back. she pushes the curtain aside and steps into the hallway. no one says anything, so anarka figures that she's in the clear as far as secret identities go.</p><p>in the kitchen, luka is watching the stove as ladybug, wearing a hoodie half as big as their own body, methodically cracks eggs one by one into the frying pan. somehow, both are fitting into a kitchen that was really only designed for one person, and they are making that work far better than anarka herself ever could.</p><p>"are you sure you don't want any help?"</p><p>anarka, in the middle of heading for the coffee machine, jolts, somehow manages not to scream; she whirls around and comes face to mask with a sheepish chat noir. she pulls back her swing in time to avoid punching him square in the face. and good thing, too, because she’s just registered that his mask is dark fabric, not magic leather. that would have hurt without the protection of the suit. "give me some warning next time, please, lad!"</p><p>"been there, tried that, and trust me, the warning is worse," ladybug tells her, turning to reveal their own red fabric mask along with the amused smirk on their face. they turn to chat noir, who still looks more concerned over anarka's safety than over the fact that she almost punched him in the face. "kitty, i promise, i will let you know if i need help, and i know luka would do the same."</p><p>chat noir’s facial expression tells anarka that he thinks otherwise, about ladybug letting him know at least, but he chooses not to push the issue. instead, he busies himself with fixing his hair under the hood of his own hoodie as anarka finally manages to cross the kitchen to the miniature nook that contains all of the boat’s supplies for making hot drinks.</p><p>“coffee? or tea?” she offers.</p><p>“may i have a cup of coffee, please?” chat noir requests. he’s just about eye level with her right now, sitting on the counter so that he can stay close to his partners without creating an obstacle in the kitchen proper.</p><p>“coffee, coming right up,” anarka says, placing the cup in front of him. she sets out the milk, cream, and sugar on the counter for everyone to take and then, after debating her choice for a long moment, scoops a generous helping of sugar into her own cup this morning. she has a funny feeling she’s going to need the energy.</p><p>“saved!” the black cat says, holding his face to the rim of the cup. “saved from the evils of the morning by the wonders of coffee.”</p><p>luka turns from the stove for a moment to give him a flat look. “chat, it’s twelve pm. i think your timing is a little bit off.”</p><p>ladybug takes one look at luka, at the smirk slowly growing on his face, and then at chat’s nonplussed expression, and bursts out laughing. chat joins them in their laughter, almost falling off the counter. just as quickly, they settle down again, carrying their plates to the small dining table to eat.</p><p>they are interrupted only by the ringing of a phone. chat noir taps at his pocket as if to check for his phone, looking confused, until ladybug holds up their phone in explanation.</p><p>"i'm so sorry," ladybug apologizes. "home is calling. i should take this."</p><p>they step away enough to give the mere illusion of privacy, which anarka knows is all they are going to get in the close confines of the houseboat.</p><p>"so!" anarka says abruptly, to give them something to do while they wait and to distract herself from the conversation that ladybug is having mere feet away from them. "how did you all sleep last night?"</p><p>"pretty good," chat says, somehow balancing on his chair with his feet tucked under him. "someone," - he glances knowingly at luka - "almost fell off the couch though."</p><p>anarka is halted from saying anything by the return of ladybug, who startles as all three turn abruptly to face them. </p><p>"i'm sorry," ladybug tells them. "something's come up at home. i have to go."</p><p>in minutes, ladybug is gone, transformed once more and swinging over the rooftops.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>